In The End
by TheXBlackXQueen
Summary: Song-fic about Lelouch's final moments. Song "In The End" by The Black Veil Brides.


** Author's Note: Alright this is just something that popped into my head after listening to "In the End" by The Black Veil Brides. I thought that song really summed up Lelouch at the end of the series. Anyways here it is. **

** Spoiler Alert: Contains spoiler for the last episode of Code Geass. **

** Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the show, sadly. **

**In The End:**

**In the end, as you fade into the night **

**Who will tell the story of your life?**

The day has finally arrived and it was a glorious looking day. The sun was shining in all its glory as my entourage paraded through the crowded streets. _It's a beautiful day to create a new world._ I thought happily to myself knowing that today was the day I had been working towards since I was ten years old. It was the day I would finally create a gentler world for my little sister. I let myself smile at the thought. Yes this was it; this was the end of the old world and the start of a new, and my death would be the cause.

**In the end, as my soul's laid to rest **

**What is left of my body? **

**Or am I just a shell**

The thought of dying however, had never actually occurred to me before this moment and now that it was upon me I felt a sudden fear. A fear of the unknown. A fear of what will happen to me. Of course, I wasn't going to back out, but those thoughts still lingered even as I watched the heroic figure known as Zero, appear in front of me. His helmet shone brightly in the sun, glistening on top his head. My sword hung limply by his side looking all the more deadly now that it was coming for me. This was true fear, now I understand how each person I killed felt before they died. It was quiet sickening and I wouldn't wish this feeling upon anyone. However, I knew I deserved it and I fought to choke away the rising fear. I would die and I was ready for it.

**I have fought, in the flesh and blood **

**I commanded an army **

**Through it all, **

**I have given my heart for a moment of glory **

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die and I would have to agree. I saw it all. I watched myself gain my geass and I watched myself use that geass again and again, despite the lives I had ruined with it. I watched myself build my army and I watched as I commanded them to victory after victory. It's a real pity they betrayed me. However, I bear no hard feelings. With or without them I was going to end war for good. I only wish I didn't have to hurt her in the process, but that's the price I pay. And I would gladly pay that price again for peace. I have fought so fucking hard for this; now all that I need to do is give the only thing I have left, my life.

**In the end, as you fade into the night **

**Who will tell the story of your life? **

**And who will remember your last good bye? **

**Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid **

**Not afraid to die**

I released a sigh as I watched "Zero" approach me. Suzaku was preforming magnificently; out running bullets and flipping through the air before finally landing gracefully in front of me. _Good,_ I thought smugly to myself. _ It's all going according to plan._ I flashed my gun just for show and Suzaku easily knocked it away. I let peace fill my being as he drew nearer. Death was here and I wasn't afraid anymore; I was ready.

The sword slid painfully into my heart. It was so overwhelmingly painful at first, but that slowly gave a way to a feeling of complete and utter contentment. It was blissful this feeling that washed over me. I felt so at peace, like everything was right in the world.

I struggled to speak my last words to Suzaku as I gave him our contract. How bitterly ironic for the one, who wanted to die was forced to live forever and the one, afraid of death was dying. Our story was one filled with irony and I had to stop myself from laughing at the thought of it. I heard my voice and I heard Suzaku answer his promise back, but it sound like we were walking under water. Everything was slowing down and the world was coming to a halt.

**Born a Saint, **

**Through every sin I still want to be holy **

**I will live again**

As the masked man stepped away from me, I staggered without his support. Soon I felt my knees give out from under me and I found myself sliding down my palanquin to rest beside my sister. Oh, my poor sister. Please forgive me, I know I have sinned. Hell, I have basically washed my hands in the blood of millions upon millions of innocent people, but please forgive me. I committed all of those sins, so you could remain untouched, holy. And as much as I wished I could have been holy with you, and good for you, I couldn't I needed to sin so I could win against this sinful world. And I have won, so please Nunnally please forgive me.

**Who were are isn't how we live **

**We are more than your bodies**

**If I fall, I will rise up and relive my glory**

I let out a shaky breath as I choked on a sob. God why did Nunnally have to witness this? She didn't need any more grieve. I guess that is what I'll always cause her, grieve. So here Nunnally with this I rid myself of my sins and you of all the grieve I have caused you. As my eye shut and the happiest moments of my live played out before my life I felt content, at peace. I saw all the people I had loved and cared for; Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, C.C., the student council members, they were all there. I had risen up and claimed glory. Now as I was falling, I was reliving it all through my memories. It was wonderful and I had finally let go of all my mistakes, all my guilt, and all my anger. I was happy and that's how we should all be in our final moments.

**In the end, as you fade into the night **

**Who will tell the story of your life? **

**And who will remember your last good bye? **

**Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid **

**Not afraid to die**

"Yes I destroyed the world, and created a new." I breathed out my final words to myself knowing that they were true and hearing them made that all the more real for me. I knew that everyone would live peacefully and happily in this new world. Everyone I loved would be safe and I had created that. It was a sensational feeling and I could die happily knowing it was because of me. I had finally, for once in my life, did something right. I had atoned for my sins. I sacrificed everything for this world and the people in it. I knew this was the end and no, I was not afraid to die.

**I'm not afraid **

**Not afraid to die. **


End file.
